


Praise

by Phi_lia



Category: Block B, Giriboy (Musician) RPF, Just Music Entertainment
Genre: Abortion, Beast sex, Cuntboy, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: 一如既往的pwp禹智皓生贺！！🥳🥳🥳
Relationships: Hong Siyoung | Giriboy/Woo Jiho | Zico, Woo Jiho | Zico/Others
Kudos: 3





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to我最爱的老婆小雨！💕💕😚😚  
> *肢体残缺  
> 最好不要尝试，感到不适请马上退出  
> 有隐藏cp！！😚看出来有就有没看出来就没有！

他听到很多称赞。  
准确地来说，那离“听到”还有相当大一段距离，他是半听半猜的，根据他们的嘴型，又或者是别的。  
听上去很不容易，但实际上不难。禹智皓知道自己变成这种样子已经很久很久，久得已经记不清了，听力也随着年岁渐长而逐步衰退。很多不同的人，来了又走，但讲的话大抵都是一样的，不是称赞他的阴道紧致，就是表扬他潮吹时的反应很可爱，诸如此类的淫言秽语，他听很多很多。所以，倒也不必用心去听，就能大概猜到他们在说什么。  
到底是怎么变成现在这种样子的呢？其实禹智皓现在也不太记得了，不是因为年代久远，恰恰相反的是并不能算很远。而是自从四肢都被切除只留下平滑的断口后，记忆一下就变得很模糊。不怪他，应激反应是正常的，而这具不再健康的身体，也不能给他太多的支持。  
但他还记得那个人，金发，孩子气，长得和谁很像，所以他一开始就义无反顾地向他奔去。他很可爱，他们相处得很好，他们谈恋爱谈得很开心。他从未觉得有被人如此珍视过，窃喜，却忽略了他日益增长的独占欲。不以为然，他觉得他总是孩子气了一点，但没有关系，自己总能包容他。  
直到那天他又重新遇到了之前的那个人。  
很难描述到底是什么感觉，他以为自己放下了，但好像又没有。鬼使神差地和他聊天、接吻、上床，一切的一切都和早就安排好一样顺畅自然。过程中他当然想起了他，但好像又没什么，跟现在的幸福比起来，一切都不算什么。  
然后他就怀孕了，然后果不其然被他发现。那天他只是阴狠地对他撂了一句话，你以为我不知道吗？  
你以为我不知道吗。  
第二天醒来的时候，他发现自己在一个巨大的笼子里，旁边卧着一条和人一般大的狗，正在很温顺地舔他的乳房，微微隆起的，有点红肿的，每当它粗糙的带着厚重舌苔的舌头滑过乳尖时，总能引起颤栗。然后乳尖就慢慢变得硬挺，奶孔微张，空气中弥漫着淡淡的奶香味。  
是不太舒服的暧昧气氛。  
详细的过程他又不记得了，但最恐怖的部分总还是难以忘怀的。他记得那天，很温顺的狗突然变得不温顺了，对他大剌剌地亮出猩红的狗阴茎，长满倒刺的、粗长的、怒张的。  
他突然变得很害怕。  
被贯穿时真的很痛，他经验不算少，但也从未和动物做过。更何况在这之前一点前戏都没有，他还是干涩的、未经过润滑的。这一下就出血了。  
然后就是更多更多的血。  
他的阴道口很浅，之前经常被人开玩笑说伸手进去就能摸到子宫，于是这回也和往常一样，宫颈一下就被顶开了，酸胀感、软垂感都和以前一样，不同的是，此刻里面住了一个小小的、未成形的胚胎。他想跑了，又被死死按住，动弹不得，被爪子，也被獠牙。留在肩膀上的几个血洞都很深，汩汩流出的血液在他的腰窝下汇聚成薄薄一滩。  
当然最疼的还是成结射精的时候，被不断胀大的结死死卡住，禹智皓连哭出来的力气都没有，只觉得自己的深处像要被彻底地撕开来了一样。精液很多，过了差不多有一个世纪那么久，禹智皓终于昏了过去。  
模模糊糊中他感觉有人在抠挖他的阴道，把里面的血水和精液全部带了出来。不用看他也知道那是谁，他最不喜欢的、但又偏偏存在于他身体里的东西没了，他一定很高兴。  
他记得他的名字，叫洪时英。  
洪时英从此之后更加珍爱他了，每天对他的照顾都是无微不至的。但他阴晴不定，他偶尔很温柔，偶尔又在喋喋不休地讲一些黑色幻想。禹智皓并不会每次都听得很仔细，相反，他大多数时候只是在盯着他的脸发呆。洪时英总是炯炯有神、精力充沛，尽管黑眼圈从来没真正离开过他。恨与爱竟然能同时从一个人的体内迸发，还杂糅得如此和谐。禹智皓确信，他什么都做得出来。  
或许哪天醒来世界就不同了。禹智皓想。  
而事实也正如他所想的那样。  
醒来时洪时英正在很温柔地抵着他的额头在呢喃些什么，禹智皓没听清，他想动动自己的身体，却发现什么都动不了。手臂和大腿上只留下了平滑的断口。这时他听清楚洪时英在说什么了，他说，宝贝，我真的很爱你，所以没有给你太多痛苦。  
禹智皓也很平静。  
他开口只说了一句话。  
我恨你。  
洪时英一瞬间发疯了似的开始打他，他当然闪避不及，被扼住了喉咙也只是直直地盯着他的脸，像每次看他喋喋不休一样，平静得仿佛一个局外人在看表演。  
之后的生活就变成了这样。  
洪时英偶尔会过来看他一次，问他还恨他吗。然后他们会做爱。洪时英会抱着他，在他耳边喃喃不休地说些什么，大致的意思就是，你现在的样子很漂亮。  
他仍然听到很多称赞。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：najzhsms  
> 随便来找我玩！💜💜


End file.
